The CPU Tournament
by dawicf
Summary: Neptune has another crazy idea. What else is new, right? But like her Gamindustri Appreciation Festival, this might actually be a good idea?


The CPU Tournament

Neptune swings the others into competing in a collection of games. But when the stakes start climbing into personal dignity, who will come out on top?

This is just a fun idea I decided to do after watching the OVA for _Asobi ni Iku yo!_ What's wrong with fun, games, and ecchi, right? Plus, HDN is rising to become a favorite series of mine, and since it's about games, what better to do than a gaming tournament? This features all the main characters. Most Makers are, regrettably, excluded. Too many players. (Rated M for reasons both large and small)

Characters:

Neptune

Nepgear

Noire

Uni

Vert

Blanc

Rom

Ram

Plutia

Peashy

Uzume

Adult Neptune

IF

Compa

Histoire

.MAGES.

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Gang's All Here_

"So, why are we all here?" Noire asked, complaining. "I mean, I don't have anything to do, but is there a reason you dragged us all the way here?"

"Indeed," Vert agreed. "I hope that this is worthwhile. I had to convince my guildmates in _4 Goddesses Online 2_ to postpone our castle raid."

"And why did we bring our sisters?" Blanc continued the three-on-one tirade.

"Man, why are you all ganging up on lil' old me?" Neptune countered. "Let's play a game."

"Um, sis, I think that's a bit vague," Nepgear commented, concerned. "I don't know why, but for the last few days, she's wanted to get everybody together and have something called a Gamindustri Tournament. I tried asking her, but she said it'd be a surprise."

"Once again, another idiotic idea from Gamindustri's space cadet."

"You dragged us all the way here for this?" Blanc asked threateningly.

"A game tournament, you say? What do you mean, Neptune?"

"Well, we've always played our fighting games, but what if we went further? What if we competed against each other in everything? You name it."

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Ram exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wanna play," Rom added quietly.

"Are you in, Uni?" Nepgear asked her friend.

"Well, I don't know. It seems fun, but what games were in mind?"

"We'll each write a few ideas and put 'em in this box," Neptune answered, impervious to the CPUs staring her down. "A raffle-style selection."

"Hm, you're starting to pique my interest here," Vert said, clicking with Neptune's idea. "Naturally, there's a prize to be had?"

"That's up to the winner. It can be anything. Well, almost anything."

"She means," Nepgear clarified, "a penalty, but it has to be in the loser's ability to do."

"Aside from that, there are no restrictions whatsoever?"

"Just as I thought from Vert. Your brain is as large as your chest."

"As is my competitive spirit. However, if Blanc and Noire aren't up for a game, I won't judge."

"H-Hey, I never said I wouldn't play," Noire countered in her ever-reliable tsundere fashion.

"You got a death wish, Thunder Tits!?" Blanc asked, glaring demon eyes at Vert. "Bring it on. I'll take all you bitches down!"

"Guess I may as well stick around," Uni said, sighing. "Noire's not gonna get any work done, and I already did my part for Lastation."

"Really, Uni?" Nepgear exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"Really, I'm only playing because I can't go back home. It's not like I really want to play."

"And another freak idea from Nep," IF commented.

"Oh, Iffy, you know this is Nep-Nep," Compa countered. "Besides, is it really so bad? I think it's a neat idea. Nep-Nep! Can and Iffy and I join in, too?"

"Of course! The more, the merrier. What do you girls say? Are you in?"

"Oh, fine. If Rom and Ram are staying, I have to keep an eye on them," Blanc relented.

"I'm fascinated enough to play," Vert added.

"Fine. You'll just try harder, so I'll play. So what's first?"

"So now we're up to 12 players," Neptune said, encouraged.

"12?" the others asked.

"Heeeey~" a spacey voice called. "Are we too late~?"

"Neptuna! Let's play! Let's play!"

* * *

So, that's what I got. If you're curious to see where this goes, review and comment on the game you want to see. Players, too. All manner of games are accepted and encouraged. Uzume and big Nep will appear later. I'm working on other projects, too. I'll provide summaries on my bio page. But I have one exception: King's Game. That's big enough to be a whole bonus story.


End file.
